Wow She is Singing Acctualy, Singing
by Poke-David-Thewlis
Summary: Aang finds a flier on a tree, Katara gets ahold of it and then they are all going to try out for some music consert. Sokka and Aang get left out and do crazy suff and Katara and Toph are on stage singing. And then Sokka, says something dumb


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the music lyrics in this story. I wrote this for my Avatar crazy friend Kristian (aangxxxkatara)

* * *

Wow... She is Singing... Acctualy, Singing...

A boy stood in the middle of a small crowd of three people. He was waveing an eboney sword around at a tree. "HA HA! You will never win!" He carved a big X in the trunk. And then he ran back a little ways. All of a sudden he ran forwards. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He held his sword out in front of him ready to sink it into the tree. And then there was this big jolt as his sword sped past the tree. His face was in the middle of the X instead. The shortest girl with long black hair started laughing along with a boy with a blue arrow on his forehead.

The boy who had his face on the tree twitch and then fell backwards to the ground. "Auh!" He gave the tree an evil look and continued. "I hate you, stupid plant." The girl and other boy burst out laughing again.

"Sokka," Said the girl to the boy who was just beaten by a stationary tree. "I think it _did_ win." Sokka looks at her like this. -- And then he snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in..." He scratches the back of his neck. Sokka starts humming music called "Welcome to my life." Wich sounded more bouncy and really bad.

"Nice, Sokka." The girl said sarcastacly.

"Well lets hear you hum it any better, Toph!" Sokka snapped.

"Okay, I wont hum." said Toph "To be hurt, to be lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no ones there to save you, no you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life." She sang alot better than what Sokka could ever sing. Sokka stood frozed with his jaw down to the ground. He lifted a finger and then put it down after forgetting what he was going to say.

"Hey, look at this!" The other boy said taking a flier off a tree.

"What is it, Aang?" The other girl asked walking over to him and takeing the flire. She read it out loud as Sokka came over to see what it was.

"Attention, we, the Evanecence people are holding a contest. Who makes the best band? The song you have to play is called 'Sweet Sacrifice.' Auditions start friday." The girl named Katara looks at the lyrics. At the bottom of the lyrics is a small packet. She opens it and finds a CD inside.

Later, they are now practacing the music.

Toph's voice got her to be the lead singer, while Katara had the shortest part that no one really hears. The others get to play instraments. "Come on! I want to sing!" Sokka protests listening to Toph sing with the music.

"You couldn't sing even if you could sing." Toph replied.

"Why not!?" Sokka asked.

"Well, one, you're not a female." Katara pointed out. Sokka started blurting out words and putting them in scentences before he acctualy knew what he was saying.

"Yes I am! What makes you think I'm not!?...Oh... er... " His face turned pink as he repeated it in his mind. Now everyone exept Sokka was laughing. "Umm... I'm going to sleep now..." He turned away and crawled face first into a sleeping bag. Katara turned off the CD player and nodded, signaling that everyone else should go to sleep too.

The next day, Katara sent Sokka and Aang to learn how to play instraments. And when they go to the auditions they found out, no one needs to play insterments.

"So we did that all for nothing!?" Sokka sighs in disbelief. Aang hangs his head.

"Soo, I guess we'll be in the crowd watching." Said Aang.

"Sausage!!" Yells Sokka pointing at a person dressed up as a giant sausage.

"What!?" Asks Toph. Sokka runs over and tackles sausage man and starts tring to eat the costum. Real sausages had spilt every where.

"My sausages!" Yelled sausage man. Cabbage man walks up to them.

"Ha ha! Well, atleast he didn't drop my cabbages!" He said pointing at sausage man. He turns around to find his cabbage cart on its side with all the cabbages spilled every where. "Wha-what do you people have against the cabbages!?" He picks up a cabbage and starts petting and kissing it.

"Whait a minute!" Sokka said supprised. "You're not a real giant sausage!" Toph starts laughing. Sokka picks up a real sausage. "Look! I'm a sausage bender!" He holds the sausage in both hands and bends it. This time, no one laughs. "Aww, come on!" He added tring to get someone to laugh. "Huh? Huh?"

Toph stomped the ground with her feet and then a rock flew up into the air. She controled the rock and made it fly towards Sokka. "AAAHHH!" Sokka yelled right before the rock flew into his mouth. "MMMM! MMM! mmm..." Sokka moned with a mouth full of rock. And again his face looked like this, but only with his mouth opened and a rock sticking out. --

Now that he has a rock in his mouth Toph laughed and said, "That sould keep you quiet for a while." Now Katara and Aang starts laughing along.

"Number, seven!" Yelled a voice.

"That's us, see you later rock bait." Toph said as she started walking up the rock steps up to the stone stage. Katara follows.

"Come on, Sokka!" Aang grabbs Sokka's arm and pulls him over to the fire potatoe stall.

"MMM MMM mmm mmm." Sokka grumbles through the rock.

"Hey, I wonder why they're called fire potatoes." Aang said as he took a bite of a potatoe he had just bought. Tears welled up in his eyes. "AAAAHHHHH!!" He shot ten feet up into the air. When he came back down he started running around like a pufferchicken with its head cut off. And then he started waterbending water from the ground into his mouth. "Haaah..." He sighed with releaf as muddy water dripped from his mouth.

Sokka slowly walks over to him. Aang quickly walked back to the stall and said, "Here you should try this!" He hands Sokka a fire potatoe. Sokka stairs at the potatoe in his hand, wondering- _what in the world am I supposed to do with this? _Aang runs off again looking for a different food stall. Sokka growns and follows.

Later, after Toph's and Katara's audition.

Toph and Katara had started looking for Aang and Sokka. "Uh... I found them." Said Katara.

"Yeah, I can feel them coming..." Toph replied. Aang comes running up and asks.

"Hey, so how did it go?"

"We don't know yet." Said Toph, with a little hint of something that Aang couldn't place. Sokka slowly moved closer... or atleast his legs did. The rest of Sokka was under a giant pile of food, wich he was slowly dropping. "We have to be here tomorrow. And this time, you too are going to watch." She pointed at Aang and Sokka.

Sokka poked his face out from behind the food and carefully pointed at the rock stuck in his mouth. "MMMM!" A big sliced pickle fell off the top of the pile and landed on his face. "Aaaaaaammmm" He growned, slowly putting his finger down.

"Come on, we should getting back to our camp." Katara said and walked away with Toph and Aang following. Sokka starts walking blinded by the giant pickle. And then he falls over a random step in the ground. The food falls ontop of him. He lays there helplessly and twitches his legs wich were sticking out.

The next day.

Sokka still has a rock in his mouth. He sat in a seat next to Aang. The curtins move away to show Toph and Katara. A speeker starts talking. "The next couple of people will preform." The crowd quiets down. Toph takes her hair down. The music starts and she walks up to the microphone. And then some part of the music gave her the signal to start singing.

_Toph, _Wow... She is Singing... Acctualy, Singing..._! _Sokka thought... He watches very interested. Toph's voice fills the land around her.

"It's true, we're all a little insane

but its so clear

now that I'm unchained

fear is only in our minds

taking over all the time

fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

you know you live to break me- don't deny

sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name

and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain

fear is only in our minds

taking over all the time

fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice."

(katara takes the other microphone and sings her part)

"I dream in darkness

I sleep to die e

rase the silence

erase my life

our burning ashes

blacken the day

a world of nothingness

blow me away"

"do you wonder why you hate?

are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

you poor sweet innocent thing

dry your eyes and testify

you know you live to break me- don't deny

sweet sacrifice"

The music ends along with Toph's voice. The crowd goes wild. Aang cheers as Sokka stands up and threw sausages every where when he lifted his arms up above his head. "Gmm Kmmmoph!" There was a few "Ow"s as the sausages fly into people's eyes. One sausage flew and hit someone's ice cream, The person licked up a sausage instead of his icecream, wich had flown through the air and hit someone in the face.

Sokka runs up on stage and hugs Toph who pushed him away and secretly regreted it. "Here let me take that out for you." She started to earthbend the rock out of his mouth. Sokka sighs with releaf.

"Now I remember what I was going to say." Sokka said.

"What?" Toph asks hoping that he'd say what she wanted to hear.

"I'm hungry." He said simpley.

"WHAT!?" Toph, who was now disappointed, shuved the rock back into his mouth. And walked away.

* * *

For everyone who laughed, clap clap now you get poke over the internet.


End file.
